SirWilsonGS
SirWilsonGS, also known Gombar the Black, Khyldash the Warg Tamer, Willy Willy Wilson, Volleyball, WILSON, and by many other magnificent names is one of the most ancient players on the server. Prior to the fabric of the universe being made solid, when time and space were but an ever changing fabric, SirWilsonGS was summoned from the depths of oblivion. SirWilsonGS holds and has held a great many titles including but not limited to: King of Gundabad, Supreme Chieftain of Gundabad, Grand Chieftain of Gundabad, The Butcher of Fornost, The King of Gates, The Oldest Orc, The First Black Uruk, Dwarf Friend, Raging Alcoholic, Master Lepidopterist, First War Chief of Gundabad, and many other verbose and egotistical phonetic constructs. Early History: The Great Dawn SirWilsonGS joined the server in the late September of 2014. Upon joining our hero inquired as to which factions were recruiting to which he heard a plethora of answers. Although SirWilsonGS had intentions of joining Durin's Folk or the Dunedain he soon discovered that while there were more than enough "good" aligned players, and that evil was lacking severely in population. In one swift stroke of his newly crafted stone blade SirWilsonGS resolved to join evil, beheading several hobbits in the process. Although this decision appeared wise at the time it caught the attention of many good players that insisted on hunting and beheading our unprepared protagonist. This, in tandem with the wrath of the rangers (NPC's), led to SirWilsonGS being forced to live under a rock near midgewater for approximately 10 days. Little did these degenerates realize that their antics had ignited a burning lust for blood within SirWilsonGS, a thirst that can never be quenched. The Fall of Gundabad After facing the many trails and tribulations of being chased that the Lone-Lands had to offer SirWilsonGS finally reached the Misty Mountains. It is in these peaks that he joined up with the orcs of Gundabad which would, unknowingly, begin an epic quest that would bend the very fabric of the server. (Due to the host being Virtual Gladiators at the time bending the fabric of the server usually resulted in crashes) This came to pass during the reign of the orc chieftain Bubbaret, who ruled from Gundabad in the north. As word spread of the corruption of Durin's place of waking, as well as the increasing numbers of orc bands that terrorized the lone-lands, the forces of the west made haste. At this time a host of High Elves, Rangers of the North and Dwarves of the Blue Mountains made war upon the northern hordes at the feet of the great peak. In the end the forces of what would be later known as the Northern Alliance scored victory, though it was at great cost. With this evil was seemingly vanquished upon the slopes of Gundabad. It was only then, that SirWilsonGS awoke from his long slumber in the deep caverns and bared witness to the devastation that the great battle had left. Confounded by the desolation, our protagonist failed to notice a dwarf standing near him. The dwarf did not attack SirWilsonGS but spoke to him one thing, 'I am iwellner45, lord of Nogrod and I have come to reclaim our homeland. Yet I see that your race has long dwelt here and the Mountain will not give up its corruption until it is duly payed for.' Then he tossed a pouch containing approximately 64 coins to SirWilsonGS. With this the still poor and humble orc journeyed south. WILL BE CONTINUED UPON The Wrath of the Redhorn Adventures in the East Upon returning to the server in Fall 2015 , SirWilson made for Rhun in the newfound Golden Khaganate under Joetatoe. Eventually returning to his Gundabad roots, SirWilson was restored to the throne of Caradhras by the Gundabad faction, who had managed to greatly improve their situation in the time he had been gone and conquer other parts of the Misty Mountains. He can often be found bumming around dwarven builds, especially Khazad-dum, as he has a longstanding personal friendship with many of the dwarven lords, despite the faction rivalry. Project Donutland Yum. The Prophecy Category:Players Category:Evil Category:Gundabad Category:Orcs